


Night Visits

by Somethingiwontremember



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Romance, noregrets, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingiwontremember/pseuds/Somethingiwontremember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette overhears Adrien and Nino talking about a certain red clad hero and how Adrien wishes he could see her again. Well it looks like Marinette has some plans for the night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Visits

It was a warm spring night in Paris, and if you looked closely you could see one of Paris’ famous heroes, swinging through the air. Although, the red clad girl was not going to save the city, she had already done that earlier with the help of her friend and partner, Chat Noir. No, tonight Ladybug was going to visit someone. Marinette was sure this was a bad idea, but Ladybug knew he would love it, and right now, the spots were on, so it only meant Ladybugs thoughts were more dominant. More confident. She gripped the yoyo string and slid to the roof top of the Agreste mansion. She could not believe she was doing this, but when she was at school she had overheard a conversation between her crush and his best friend.

“I saw her Nino! She was amazing! Right as I was about to be attacked by that guy, she came from the air and picked me up! We landed on a rooftop and she took me by the shoulders and said,” the blonde griped the other boys shoulders for effect. “Are you okay? Please tell me that you’re okay!” He pulled away from Nino who was laughing, and fell against his locker. 

Nino took a breath and replied, “And what did you say to her? You played it cool right?”

Adrien groaned and his head fell into his hands. “Nooo, I totally choked and just nodded and then she smiled and left. I was such an idiot!” 

“Ouch, that sucks bro, maybe you’ll get another shot?” 

Adrien shook his head. “In my dreams!”

Nino took him by the shoulder and led him to the exit. “You never know! Maybe she’ll visit you tonight!” and with that they both left. 

Marinette was grinning wide from her spot on the other side of the lockers. She knew what she was doing tonight!

The navy haired girl shook her head and tried to remember which room was his. She spent a few minutes sliding down her yoyo using it as a grappling hook and peeking through the many windows until she finally saw the familiar blonde hair sitting at his desk with three computer screens. All of which had some sort of ladybug website pulled up. Marinette blushed at the thought of him looking at pictures of her, well of Ladybug, in his free time. Her stomach was doing flips but she forced her fist to knock on the window. 

He immediately turned around and his look of confusion switched to one of surprise very quickly. “Ladybug?!”

Marinette gave a sheepish smile and pointed to the windows latch. 

“Oh! Yeah! Of course!” The blonde ran to the window and opened it quickly. “Wh-what are you doing here?” 

Ladybug stepped into the room gracefully, retracting her yoyo as she did so. “Well, I saw a message on a blog that you wanted to see me again, and I wasn’t doing anything else tonight.” She stepped toward him and tapped his nose. “Plus, who wouldn’t want to meet a popular model like you? She giggled and continued to look around his room. 

Adrien blushed and scratched the back of his neck. His heart was pounding through his ears as he watched his long term crush casually walk around his room. “We-well I’m not that popular.” 

Ladybug flashed him a smile and pointed a thumb to the computer screens. “Well I have a friend who would beg to differ, her computer looks similar to this, but replace the pictures of me, with pictures of you.”

“Oh my god!” Adrien darted to his desk and began to exit out of the tabs, only to revel his computers wallpaper to be none other than the girl in his room. “Seriously?!” he smacked the power button and the screens quickly shut off. 

Ladybug smiled and laughed as Adrien turned back to face her. She made a mental note that he was cute when he was embarrassed. Adrien looked away in a small pout and a furious blush. 

He looked up to say something, but without the computer light, all that was left was the moon light and my god did it glow around her perfectly. Her suit shimmered in the light and her hair became even more navy. He wished he could see her like that more when they were crime fighting. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” Ladybug put her hand on her cheek only to feel the heat of her blush. And here she thought she was keeping her cool. 

“Huh? Oh! No nothings on your face, you just,” He stepped towards her and swallowed hard. “You look really wonderful.” 

Ladybugs blue eyes widened and shifted to the side. She immediately noticed the feathered derby hat she made sitting in a glass box. “Whoa! What is that?” she stepped away from him and walked to the hat. “That looks amazing!” 

Adrien blinked and looked to the hat. He smiled as he walked over to it. “Oh yeah, my class had a competition to make the best derby hat that I would model with in my shoot and this amazing girl I know won.” He watched her look at it in fascination and chuckled. “Do you like it?”

Marinette’s smile grew wider as she nodded. He called me amazing! 

At that moment she heard Tikkis voice ring through her head. “He also called Ladybug wonderful!” 

Marinette ignored the kwami and responded to Adrien. “Yeah! It’s amazing! But why is it in a class box?”

“Oh that’s because I’m allergic to feathers but I wanted to keep it. I mean, she did make it for me, in a sense.” He set his hand on top of the box and smiled down at it. 

Feeling bold she piped up. “Do you have a crush on her?”

Adriens head snapped up and his green eyes met her blue ones. “WH-WHAT? N-No!”

Oh. Ladybug nodded slowly and turned around starting towards the white couch that sat in front of the windows. “It just seemed like you might have.” She set her butt against the back and crossed her arms over her chest.

The blonde looked back to the hat and thought for a bit. There was a short silence until he spoke up. “Well, I guess my answer wasn’t really true.” 

Ladybug looked up hopefully. “Oh? Care to explain?”

He sighed and met her stare. “Marinette, that’s her name, she’s funny and kind, and she always seems to know what to do, but when I try to talk to her, she gets tongue tied, and I have no clue why, and I think, maybe I would like her, if I didn’t see all these things in you, Ladybug.” He smiled shyly awaiting her reply.

Her eyes widened involuntarily. He liked Ladybug. But he doesn’t know that Ladybug is actually Marinette. And he pretty much just said if Ladybug wasn’t a thing, he would like Marinette. Marinette’s brain was starting to hurt until something hit her. “Wait, Adrien, you don’t know if I’m funny or if I know what to do, you’ve just met me.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. He immediately started stammering, trying to find a reason or excuse. “w-well, um, I was just assuming th-that you were be-because,” He was cut off when the hero marched up to him and examined his face. “What are you doing?”

“You know, I also know someone allergic to feathers.” She pulled away and put her thumb and pointer finger to her chin. “But there is no way you and he could be the same person. My friend is so full of himself and he makes these stupid puns.” 

Adrien and sighed in relief. “Puns are so bad, haha.” He looked away and back to her. “Ladybug, I really do like you. I want to get to know you more.”

Marinette smiled and relaxed against the couch. “I can visit you again, if you want.”

Adrien was nodding like a kid who was just told they could have all the candy in the world. “Seriously?! That would be amazing!”

“I’ll be more than happy to! This was fun.” She walked up to the blonde and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. She smiled at his shocked expression and smirked. “Gotta run, but I will see you again.” She back flipped to the window and with a quick leap, she was gone.

Adrien just blinked and smiled wide. “Nino is never gonna believe me.”


End file.
